Jeff O'Neill
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Richmond Hill, ON, CAN | career_start = 1995 | career_end = 2007 | draft = 5th overall | draft_year = 1994 | draft_team = Hartford Whalers }} Jeffrey O'Neill (born February 23 1976 in Richmond Hill, Ontario) is a Canadian former professional right wing in the National Hockey League (NHL). He played for the Hartford Whalers/Carolina Hurricanes and the Toronto Maple Leafs. He retired from hockey after a September 2008 tryout with the Carolina Hurricanes. Playing career Minor Hockey O'Neill grew up in the community of King City, north of Toronto, playing minor hockey for the King City Kings MHA as a youth. O'Neill grew up with two older brothers, Don and Ryan, both of whom played hockey. O'Neill moved up to the AAA level at age 13 with the Richmond Hill-Vaughan Kings of the Ontario Minor Hockey Association where he was a linemate with older brother Ryan. He played Bantam AAA as a 13-year-old — almost three years younger than some of his peers. At 15, O'Neill signed with the Thornhill Thunderbirds Jr. A club (OHA) where he finished second in the Metro Junior Hockey League in scoring as a rookie. O'Neill was the first overall selection of the Guelph Storm in the 1992 OHL Priority Selection, held at Maple Leaf Gardens in June 1992. He was named OHL Rookie of the Year that year after scoring 79 points in 65 games with the upstart Storm. His point total of 79 for a 16-year-old was the second highest total by a 16-year-old since Kirk Muller recorded 112 with the Guelph Platers in 1982–83. He also played in the American Hockey League for the Springfield Falcons. O'Neill spent three years in the OHL with the Storm before jumping to the NHL with the Hartford Whalers in 1995. NHL O'Neill was drafted in the first round, fifth overall by the Hartford Whalers (now Carolina Hurricanes) in the 1994 NHL Entry Draft. He went to the 2002 Stanley Cup Final with the Hurricanes before losing to the Detroit Red Wings. He ranks first or second in almost every Hurricanes scoring record. O'Neill was selected to the Eastern Conference team for the 2002–03 NHL All-Star Game. On July 30, 2005, the Hurricanes traded O'Neill to the Toronto Maple Leafs for a conditional draft pick in the 2006 NHL Entry Draft. He expressed a desire to play for the Maple Leafs before the signing of the CBA. It was a fortunate move for O'Neill because his brother, Donny O'Neill, 33, had died nine days before in a road accident in Vaughan, Ontario. Re-united with former Carolina Hurricanes coach Paul Maurice, O'Neill enjoyed a resurgence early in the season and, benefiting from playing on the top line with Mats Sundin and Alexander Steen, was briefly one of the top scorers. However, towards the end of the season, O'Neill had been benched for the remaining games due to poor offensive performance. His poor performance combined with his fear of flying led him to consider retirement at the end of the season. He was invited to the Carolina Hurricanes 2008-09 Training Camp, but did not make the final roster and was released. Career statistics External links * * Category:Born in 1976 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Guelph Storm alumni Category:Hartford Whalers draft picks Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Retired in 2008